ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Roy (Rival Schools)
How Roy joined the Tourney Roy is first introduced in Rival Schools: United By Fate. A rich foreign exchange student from the United States, he is often portrayed in the games as main character Batsu's rival. In the first game, he is ordered to investigate the school kidnappings by his father, with Tiffany and Boman joining him. During their investigation, the American trio is defeated and brainwashed to the service of Justice High, but eventually is freed thanks to Batsu and his Taiyo High compatriots. This causes Roy eventually rethink his ideas about Japan and its people. His ending in the game has him return to the United States determined to change the way of thinking in his home country, and 30 years after the games take place, he is elected President of the United States. In Project Justice, Roy, along with Tiffany, returns to Japan when the new school conflict breaks out. They show up in two of the storylines in the game; either helping Batsu and his friends in the Taiyo High story, or joining up with Boman in the Pacific High story. The Pacific High ending has him return to the United States with Tiffany, more determined to change the world. In Asia, tensions rise when the Yellow Turbans spring a rebellion, bringing Roy Bromwell back when he hears of Zhang Jiao's actions. Character Select Screen Animation when highlighted Roy has his right hand rested on his hair. After the announcer calls his name Roy does an uppercut as the camera zooms, then brushes his hair saying "That's why foreigners can be ignorant!" Special Moves Dynamite Straight (Neutral) Roy delivers a fast charging punch that knocks the opponent a good distance away from him. Touchdown Wave (Side) Roy punches the ground, generating a column of energy directly in front of him. If it hits, it sends the opponent into the air. Twister Upper (Up) Roy does a forward-jumping spinning uppercut. Gives two hits if timed right. Tackle Breaker (Down) Roy does a football tackle. If he connects, he mounts the opponent and punches him/her five times, then punches the foe in the face to make him/her slide away. Triple Twister (Hyper Smash) Roy does three stronger Twister Uppers. More hits can be scored by repeatedly pressing the B button rapidly. Dynamite Justice (Final Smash) Roy does a football tackle that hits five times, followed by a Dynamite Straight that the opponent tries to block, but is blown away. Victory Animations #Roy pushes his hands out and brushes his hair as he says "I don't even want to think about you!" then holds his left fist out. #Roy turns to face the camera saying "I'm going to win the next fight too!" and pushes his right fist out. #Roy spins then pushes his fists out, then does an overhead, then an uppercut saying "That was pathetic, you loser!" On-Screen Appearance Roy walks in stretching his arms and saying "Did you bring your coffin?" then goes into his fighting stance. Trivia *Roy's rival is the leader of the Yellow Turbans, Zhang Jiao. *Roy Bromwell shares his English voice actor with Buffaloman, Roronoa Zoro, Gold Lightan, Giant Baba, Kazuma Kuwabara, Goriath, Tizoc, Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Daisuke Jigen, Starman, Vegeta, Yamcha, Piccolo, Recoome, Burter, Combot and King Vegeta. *Roy Bromwell shares his Japanese voice actor with Sima Yi, Martian Manhunter, Hyou, Gemini Saga, Kaku, Nostalgic Critic, Lee Chaolan, Murray C., Kurtis Stryker, Sea Dragon Canon, Tauros, Nagare Akatsuki, Toriko, Spiritomb and Peter Griffin. *Roy Bromwell shares his French voice actor with Steelix, Wind Crowrang, Aerodactyl, Staryu, Sasori, Commodore Matt Decker, Moon Knight and Lt. Col. Arthur Fremantle. *Roy Bromwell shares his German voice actor with Naruto Uzumaki, Junpei Ryuzouji and Rikuo. *Roy Bromwell shares his Arabic voice actor with Leon, King Shin, Totomaru, Shigen Naoe, Shadow the Hedgehog, Saki Amamiya, Yosuke Hanamura, Sieghart, Helter-Skelter, Iruka Umino, Ragna the Bloodedge, Seabook Arno (a.k.a. Kincade Nau and in all his Mobile Suits) and Riddhe Marcenas (in all his Mobile Suits). *Roy Bromwell shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Garuda, Takeda Takahashi and Light Yagami. Category:Rival Schools characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters